Project:About/Democratic
|following = |initiation = becomes the first |2 = Content Moderator}} in Diep.io Wiki history, the fourth Admin shortly after, & finally the third Bureaucrat, resulting in radical aesthetic, organizational, & community changes. |conclusion = The occurs, Ursuul resigns as Bureaucrat, & a dark era begins. |firsttitle = September 20th, 2016 |first = Ursuul becomes the fourth Admin in Diep.io Wiki history. |secondtitle = September 30th, 2016 |second = Ursuul proposes that this Wiki with the Official Diep.io Wiki. |thirdtitle = October 2nd, 2016 |third = The merge is completed, & the from the Official Wiki are made Content Moderators. |fourthtitle = October 15th, 2016 |fourth = *The Senior Council has its first meeting, & is officially established. *Ursuul is promoted to Bureaucrat by , on the suggestion of the Senior Council. |fifthtitle = |fifth = |sixthtitle = |sixth = |seventhtitle = |seventh = |eighthtitle = |eighth = |ninthtitle = |ninth = |tenthtitle = November 8th, 2016 |tenth = The infamous Staff Purges begin, ending the Democratic Era. |crats1 = *Ursuul |con1 = * (old name) * |disc1 = * (old name) * * * * * |chat1 = * * (old name) * * |roll1 = * * * |disc2 = * *Mos }} Characterized by peak community health, democratic rule, & regular infrastructural improvements, the Democratic Era was the noontide of the Diep.io Wiki. Although socially languid, the entire organizational structure of the Wiki was radically altered, & there was greater prosperity than any other time in the Wiki’s history. Overview This was a key point in the Wiki’s history. Vandalism was mostly kept at bay and drama was at a minimum. Zathsu and the new staff continued to successfully regulate the wiki and its activity peaked. The arrival of Ursuul was a big reason why the wiki flourished, because they quickly swept the wiki with their code knowledge and fixed up a lot of pages. New knowledge was constantly being spread and the wiki buzzed with new activity daily. Zeach's pivotal creations like Bosses and new game modes gave people motivation to edit and make the wiki thrive. During this era community-staff relations were at their finest due to the successful teamwork of democracy and soon a council was created with the help of Transforming Eevee and other high-level staff. This Senior Council was one of the main highlights of Ursuul’s reforms — each staff rank would elect a representative in the Council, who would then vote on proposals pertaining to the direction of the wiki. Most major changes in this era involved the Senior Council at least slightly after it was created. Zeach (the developer) created HUGE changes in the infrastructure during the middle of August, helping drive attention towards the wiki. Updates to the game kept coming and coming, much to the joy of the wiki's people. Much new knowledge was also brought to the wiki in the former of the October Merge, in which many volunteers (including Ursuul) communicated with the Official Diep.io Wikia to succesfully bring their admins, information, and ideas to this wiki. However, despite all the joys and successes, the very strength of the community was being slowly diluted — the staff was starting to overflow, and the Senior Council, which held private chat meetings at a specific time every month, couldn't keep up. Most of the representatives couldn't attend, and had to send surrogates. This meant that the top couldn't keep up with events closer to the bottom, and the wiki was no longer under the clear direction of a single individual. Unrest grew slowly, though nobody had any idea what was coming next — the Dark Era. Era}}Category:History